Cheater
by Anonymoose13
Summary: One-shot Songfic for Carrie Underwood's, "Before He Cheats." Katara knows something about Zuko, and she's NOT happy about it one bit!


**This kinda just came to me when I was in the shower. Strange things can happen in the least expected places! And as for my other story You Left, that is on hold for the time being. Im kinda lost on that. Sorry! I'll update ASAP! Finally, I know that Ty Lee's hair is brown, but in this fic it's not! 'Kay? Good!**

**I Don't own Avatar The Last Airbender**

**I Don't own Before He Cheats. That's Carrie Underwood's.**

* * *

Katara drove her blue BMW into the parking lot, if you could call it that, of the Sawmill Saloon. She glared at a Silver Ford 4X4 as if the truck had done her a serious injustice. In reality it wasn't the truck that was a cruel, lying, cheating, backstabbing jerk! No. It was the owner of the vehicle. Zuko. Katara Glowered as she crept out of her car. It was cloudy, but the dark was good cover for the sneak. She was wearing all black and was ready to gain 'closure.'

_Right now, he's probably slow dancin'_

_With a bleached-blonde tramp _

_And she's probably getting' frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buyin'_

_Her some fruity little drink_

_Cause she can't shoot whisky._

Katara rolled her eyes as she thought of perky Ty Lee dancing with _her_ ex-boyfriend. At least, he was definitely her ex now.

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick_

_Showin' her how to shoot a combo,_

_And he don't know_

Katara grinned at her handiwork. Zuko would _love_ to see this!

_I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Katara nearly laughed out loud until she heard Ty Lee's voice booming louder and perkier than she'd ever heard it before. It almost made Katara sick.

_Right now, She's probably up singin' some_

_White trash version of Shania karaoke_

_Right now, She's probably sayin', "I'm Drunk"_

_And he's a thinkin' that he's gonna get lucky_

Katara felt sick thinking about what could happen after Zuko got "Lucky." He didn't want to get "Lucky," with her. And she NEVER wanted to get "Lucky," with him. He was a greedy selfish pig! Toph would have some choicier words, but Katara wasn't like that. She liked innocence and Zuko definitely wasn't innocent.

_Right now, he's probably dabbin' on three dollars _

_Worth of that bathroom Polo_

_Oh and he don't know_

Katara smiled evilly for a minute as she thought of her previous job.

_That I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

Katara sighed sadly as she thought of all the girls Zuko would date and bring home and get "Lucky" with. But then again, maybe she did those girls a favor. And she showed Zuko that she was a force to be reckoned with. What was that saying? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Yes, that was it, and Katara was a woman. And she had been scorned. And she was furious. Zuko should be scared.

_I might have saved a little trouble for the next girl_

'_Cause the next time that he cheats_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

_No, not on me_

Katara stalked up to the window and took off her hood and looked until she found Zuko. She was sure he saw her because his eyes widened a little bit and he looked scared. Katara kept her eyes locked on his and flipped him the bird before disappearing into the night.

'_Cause I dug my key into the side _

_Of his pretty little souped-up four wheel drive_

_Carved my name into his leather seat_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights_

_Slashed a hole in all four tires_

_maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh, before he cheats_

_Oh_

Katara peeled out of the dirty, littered saloon parking lot with a satisfied, leer on her face. Zuko had been good, but he let that go to waste and now she was out of his life for good.

* * *

**Okay, Normally I'm a Zutara fan, but I thought that this would be cool. Besides, Ty Lee doesn't get jealous and Mai has no emotion whatsoever, so it wouldn't have been as much fun for her to be in Katara's place. Anyway, Hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a review! In fact, I would prefer it if you did! ****;) **


End file.
